The Hyuga Snake
by on-hiatus-for-life
Summary: "Are you sure you're willing to make this risk?" The old lady finally asked. "It's for the man I love, if he dies, I die" Hinata replied. SxH - rated for language.
1. The Kidnapping

I do not own anything. enjoy~

**Chapter One.**

Little Hinata had been kidnapped by three Cloud nins. Dirty, thieving Cloud nins. She tried to fend them off, she really did, honestly. Though when she got into the typical Juken stance, they just chuckled at her futile attempts, and knocked her unconscious, they didn't do a very good job at it, for ten minutes later, she was awake, and the world was pitch black.

Well, her world was pitch black, she didn't mind the dark, she wasn't a scaredy cat, oh no, Hinata was a big girl, and big girls weren't afraid of the dark, well that's what Father said.

Speaking of Father, where was he? Shouldn't he be trying to save her? Hinata frowned in her thoughts, there was no point struggling, that she knew. There were a lot of things little Hinata knew, like the fact she was outnumbered by Cloud Jounins, she was tied up, she was blindfolded (and that they had formed some sort of seal on her eyes, for she could not activate her Byakugan), that she was weak, and just in a disadvantaged situation. She knew that even if Father didn't love her, he could not allow her eyes to go to the Cloud.

So what she didn't know was where he was.

She knew that the Cloud nin had suddenly stopped running away from what she assumed was Konoha, and landed on the forest floor, (she knew they were in a forest, for the fact that it smelt so earthy, that the wind was rustling the leaves, and going through the forest that surrounded Konoha would be the only way out with a kidnapped heiress, for they could not just walk out the main gates).

The only reason why they stopped that she could think of, was the new arrival she could sense, he was most likely not a comrade of the Cloud, as the ninjas shouted naughty words at him, and the one that was carrying her was shaking slightly, (and not from coldness as it was quite a warm night).

She hated the warm nights, she hated hot weather. She thrived in the cold, if only Konoha had freezing winters, she had only seen snow once, and it was the best sight her lilac eyes had seen, and although she was not allowed to play in it (as that was not proper behaviour from a heiress) she still adored the white, frozen water.

Her musing was interrupted, when the Cloud nin suddenly dropped her, and instead of falling and most likely ended up bruised, she fell into a pair of nice, cold arms.

She was placed on the floor, and she felt the ropes around her being cut (no doubt with a kunai) and the blindfold was removed. The sight was quite a shock, there staring into her eyes was a pair of snake-like eyes. They were awfully strange she thought, though she could hardly tell someone that their eyes where weird when she had the most unusual ones.

The man, was pale and went he stood up at his full height, seemed like a giant to tiny Hinata. She looked away from the snake-like man and observed the surroundings, the three Cloud nins were dead and mutilated, and blood covered the forest (which in her opinion was better, as she never really liked the colour green).

She knew that the Snake Man, was stronger than he's sickly pale appearance showed him to be, and when he spoke the nickname she had given him in her head was reinforced, as he seem to hiss slightly.

"Well, it looks like Konoha's little Hyuuga heiresss hasss been rescued, now Princesss, let'ss return to your cassstle"

She blushed slightly at the nickname, she had never been called a princess before, for princesses were pretty, had beautiful eyes, long hair, and were elegant, the very opposite of Hinata. It was decided; Hinata liked this powerful Snake Man.

She held out a petite hand, and he kissed it and bowed slightly, she giggled at his antics, as he indeed was treating her like a princess. Then they both disappeared into the night, to the Princess's Castle.

That was the last night that anyone from Konoha saw the Hyuuga heiress for years to come, for she would one day, return to her lost kingdom.

* * *

Her Castle was not what Hinata imagined, it was cold (much to her delight), it was dark and had a sterile, hospital-like smell.

The Snake Man, held her hand, in his much larger, clammy one and walked down the mile-long corridor, it had been a long night, and to be frank, Hinata was exhausted, letting out a little yawn, the man laughed, after going down endless stairs, to the very bottom of her Castle, there was a single door, Snake Man opened the huge metal door, and (even though very difficult to see) Hinata managed to make out a small single bed in the corner, there was no windows or lightbulbs, the only source of light being the flame torches from the corridor when the door was open.

With a small push, Hinata stumbled inside and with a whispered "sleep tight", snake man closed the huge metal door, and the sound of a lock was heard. The room was pure blackness, and Hinata felt around to her bed, and somehow managed to pull herself on top of it and fell asleep.

Not knowing the horrors that awaited her.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter, longer ones will come, this is just an introduction!

reviewreviewreviewreview.


	2. The Rescuing

**I don't own** Naruto. enjoy~

The next day, Hinata paced the length of her room, planning out a map in her mind of how big it was how many steps to take and tapping the walls to check their thickness (they were in fact, super thick). Hinata may have been weak in her father's white eyes, but she was not stupid. She sighed and sat on her bed, her dainty feet swinging to and fro.

The sound of the huge door unlocking made Hinata hop off her bed, the Snake Man was waiting in the doorway, his hand outstretched, taking it, he led her down the flame lit corridor, to a flight the same flight of stairs they went down last night. Walking up the stairs, Hinata began to grow more nervous as to where they were going, for the Snake Man remained silent throughout the journey, and Hinata was far too quiet to voice her question.

After what seemed like forever, there finished climbing the stairs, and Hinata was at the end of another dimly lit corridor, Snake Man tugged her forward and she stumbled over her own feet, landing harshly on her knees, a whimper escaped her and her eyes welled up, but she would not cry. For big girls did not cry over scraped knees, Father said.

Snake Man tugged her arm aggressively (was he trying to dislocate it or something?) and Hinata got back up, walking with him to a metal door, and opened it. Inside the room it was white, very white and very bright. Hinata shielded her eyes from the oncoming light and followed Snake Man inside.

"Well Princessss, I'm going to help you get stronger yes?" Snake Man said, lifted her up and placing her on the thin bed, removing her purple kimono that she wore when she was kidnapped, and wrapped white bandages around her flat chest, and gave her a pair of small white shorts to wear, she put them on as he walked over to a silver tray that had medical equipment on it (a scalpel, needles and some foreign stuff to her). Picking up one of the larger needles, that had some weird substance in it, Snake Man ordered Hinata to lie down.

Doing what he ordered, she laid down and stared up at the ceiling, where was Father? Would he be proud of her if she got stronger? Of course he would, Hinata would get stronger, to make her father proud, then she wouldn't be useless. Hinata's thoughts about her Father stopped when a cold, wet wipe skimmed over her creamy, pale skin, on her arm, before stabbing the needle into it. The needle broke into her bone, and the substance was injected, Hinata clawed at the man's hand, and tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. The pain was excruciating and Hinata could feel her bones in her arm, begin to snap and break through her skin, only to go back in and repair themselves. Bones in her ribcage busted out, ripping her bandages, only to slide back inside, other bones in her body soon followed, the pain was too much for her she soon passed out.

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, Hinata's body ached and she felt nauseous, leaning over the side of the bed, she empty the contents of her stomach (which was not much) onto the shiny white tiles, and began to dry heave, her bones felt so heavy, and she was just so _tired. _Rolling back over onto her back, vomit stained the corner of her mouth, and tears crawled down her cheeks.

"Ssseemss as if you're awake, Princesss," Snake Man was in a wooden chair in the corner of the room, he stood up and walked over to her, in his hand was a glass of water, that looked delicious to her dehydrated mouth.

"If you are able to do what I ssay, you can have this drink, if you are too weak, then you will go tonight without food or water, understood?" Hinata nodded pathetically, "good, now I want you to imagine, the bones of your arm, breaking out and piercing flesh, killing someone"

The idea of killing someone made Hinata want to vomit again, closing her eyes, and imagining it, a weird sensation on her arm made her open her eyes, the sight made her eyes lilac eyes widen and she screamed.

For there was her bone piercing her flesh, but no sooner it slide back into her skin, she stared up at the Snake Man, to see him smiling, it made Hinata shiver. Maybe the Snake Man that saved her from the Cloud nin was not as heroic as she first thought.

"Excellent, Kimimaro will help train you to control your new power," Snake Man got closer and they were face to face, "don't you feel stronger, Princesss?"

Even though her bones ached, and she felt sick, Hinata definitely felt stronger. If this was the price to pay, to impress Father, narrowing her eyes in determination, she would take it, no matter what the pain was. Orichimaru saw the determination for power in the girl's eyes, oh yes, this would be fun indeed.

* * *

Hinata stood in the forest behind her Castle, in front of the white haired boy, over the years; she no longer fidgeted under his gaze, like she had when they first trained together.

"Come!" he shouted, Hinata activated her Byakugan and rushed to the boy, the bones in her arms slide out of her skin, sharp and long, for hours Kimimaro and Hinata battled it out, her speed was increasing, he would give her that, and he bones were stronger than before. They finally came to a stop, and Kimimaro fell to one knee coughing up blood.

Hinata's bones slide back into her skin, and they veins around her eyes faded, rushing over to Kimimaro, she tried to treat his body with the limited amount of medical jutsu she knew from Kabuto.

"Are you okay, Kimimaro-sama?" she asked quietly, he nodded.

"I'm fine Hinata, thank you. You're improving immensely, I could hardly keep up," He praised, Hinata's face lit up at the compliment and she could barely hold in the face splitting grin.

"Hinata, I'm afraid that I will be away for a few days, to retrieve a boy from Konoha, so we won't be able to train for a while" Kimimaro said, as the two made their way back to her Castle. Hinata's face fell at the fact she wouldn't be able to see one of her only friends for a few days, she hated being alone.

* * *

"Hinata-chan~" A voice sung out, even with the thick walls of her room, Tayuya's voice seem to penetrate them, her door was unlocked, and Tayuya came in.

"Can you fucking believe it? I have to go on some stupid fucking mission to get some stupid fucking Konoha brat for Orichimaru-sama, with those good for nothing boys," Tayuya sighed, "though the thought of killing some of those Konoha brats excites me," she grinned at Hinata and Hinata grinned back, Kimimaro always said that Tayuya swore like a sailor, Hinata didn't know if that was true, but if so, sailors must swear a lot.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Tayuya-chan, even with those fuckers with you," Hinata said, (it seemed as if Tayuya's language rubbed off on innocent little Hinata over the years) she laid her head on Tayuya's lap, and closed her eyes at Tayuya stroking her hair.

Tayuya was lonely at Orichimaru's lab, surrounded by boys that thought they were stronger than her, because she was a _girl_, (though after a few bloody battles, the boys soon learned their place) and once Tayuya saw another female in the lab, she instantly wanted to train Hinata to protect herself of the vultures that were the males of the lab.

The two soon became friends, and other than Kimimaro-sama, Tayuya-chan was Hinata's only friend. She was grateful to Tayuya-cha, she had taught her how to play the flute, which helped her control the Snake Summons Orichimaru-sama gave her, and showed her how to stick up for herself.

Laying her head down on Tayuya's lap, she listened to the red haired girl play the flute, lulling her to a peaceful sleep; she could definitely get stronger with Kimimaro-sama and Tayuya-chan's help.

"Come back safely," Hinata mumbled before she finally welcomed the darkness.

* * *

That was the last night that Hinata saw her two friends, as they never returned back to her Castle.

Hinata later found out from Kabuto that Tayuya and Kimimaro had been killed by a combination of Konoha nin and Suna nin. She first denied it, they couldn't have died, it was impossible, but after realising that the two were now just a memory she cried, she was once again alone. Konoha and Suna would pay for their actions.

* * *

Walking up the flight of stairs for the first time in a while, as Orichimaru-sama had recently stopped experimenting on her; she saw what had been making him so preoccupied. There he was, in his sickly pale glory, standing with a boy that seemed around her age, he had dark raven hair, and black eyes. Those black eyes that were greedy for power, stared at Hinata, and she smiled at him, Orichimaru-sama would grow bored of him, and come back to her, and she would accept him, because she needed him to make her stronger to make Konoha and Suna pay for killing her friends, she hated being alone.

Sadly that was not the case, Orichimaru-sama seemingly forgot about her. Leaving Kabuto to look after her, he took her to the shower, the toilet, he fed her, done her hair, taught her how to read, and write. She was definitely one of Orichimaru's smarter experiments, but he failed to realise this, as he was too busy training that boy.

To keep Hinata company, and to make sure she didn't go insane in the dark isolation. Kabuto had given Hinata a pet black snake called Yuno, her scales were the colour of coal, her eyes so were a peachy colour, and to Hinata she was the most beautiful snake on the planet. Even though Hinata was useless to Orichimaru for now, Kabuto still looked after her, seeing her potential.

One night, Hinata woke up and found that it was eerily quiet, the normally chakra she could sense that belonged to Orichimaru-sama or the other subjects were gone, even Kabuto's disappeared. Panic welled up inside her chest, and she let out a banshee scream, slamming her fists onto the metal door to her cage.

Where was everyone? Why had they left her?

Yuno hissed at her master's behaviour, but sensed the oncoming powerful chakra and it seemed that Hinata did too, as she back up to the wall, her eyes wide and fearful. Who was behind that door? He seemed so powerful. Was he here to kill her? Her eyes narrowed, she was not going to die, and she had to live, for Tayuya-chan and Kimimaro-sama.

The door ripped open, and all Hinata could see, was a pair of red eyes, Yuno raised her body up, ready to strike the man if he tried to cause her Master harm.

Her eyes widened, she knew him! He was the one that she had seen with Orichimaru-sama, the one that Tayuya-chan and Kimimaro-sama had died for.

* * *

**so how was that? good, bad, ugly? **

**thanks MinaSmile209, eme and nikol for reviewing, and everyone else for following/favouriting it. **

**reviewreviewreviewreview.**

**{just a warning, obviously since hinata's upbringing will be different from the original, she will obviously be different.}**

**{oh, and i don't own the picture either}**


	3. Knight in Shining Armour

i do not own naruto.** enjoy~**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the lilac eyed girl, she was the one that he saw with Kabuto when he first came back, and that gave him that crazed smile. She didn't look very different from before, her hair was longer, but in the same style, two high up raven bunches. Her eyes were almost as if she was blind. So this was where Orichimaru had kept her all these years.

He walked further into the bare room, and notice that inside her room was very bare, a bed, some scrolls and books (though how she read them in the pitch black was puzzling to him). She was very thin he noticed, a bandage covered her tiny neck, and she was dressed in a simple wrapping around her chest, leaving her flat stomach exposed. Tiny black short contrasted her pale skin and her skinny legs also had bandages that started just above her knees and covered them all the way down to her toes, where a black snake was.

Once he finished analyzing her, his dark eyes locked onto her frightened ones, and he simply said,

"Orichimaru is dead,"

Before he could leave, he felt her grab his wrist, irritated he snapped at her,

"What?"

"Did you kill him?"

"Hn"

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" and with that he pulled his wrist from her grip and left.

* * *

She watched him walk down the hallway disappearing into the dark. Those words ran through her, _"Orichimaru is dead," _she was finally free of that man, of the torture, of the pain and of the loneliness.

Picking up her flute, she grinned, Yuno wrapped the majority of her body her master's hips, leaving the tip of her tail to dangle behind Hinata, and her black head came up behind Hinata and rested on her head. Hinata stroked Yuno's head and placed the flute in her mouth, where she swallowed it whole, and ran after her saviour, she was finally free.

Her eyes narrowed in determination, Tayuya and Kimimaro both died for this man, she was not going to let their deaths pass in vain. He had freed and spared her, and she would help him fulfil whatever he wanted.

Hinata was going to protect Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata trailed Sasuke and his comrades, and over the past couple of hours, had acquired their names. The big, orange haired man was named Jugo, he and Sasuke we both very quiet, yet he did not seem as dangerous as her saviour. The two louder members were named Karin and Suigetsu and gave the group some liveliness. Suigetsu liked to tease and annoy Karin, much to Hinata's delight, as she wasn't fond of the red haired female.

Team Taka knew that they were being followed, either by a terrible ninja, or by someone who _wanted_ them to know.

"Shesh, can't this bitch get lost already?" Karin grumbled, worried what the girl following them wanted,

"Why? Are you scared she'll take you out?" Suigetsu teased, the two fought back and forth, till Sasuke jumped down onto the forest floor.

"We'll sleep the night here" he said, the other members just nodded their heads. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared up at the tree tops, "you can come out now"

Hinata jumped down from the treetops, and landed gracefully onto the floor in front of the group, with Yuno wrapped around her.

"Who are you?" Karin barked at Hinata, taking a threatening step forward, Hinata cocked her head to the side at the gesture that was supposed to be intimidating.

"Hinata" she answered, "I'm here to help Sasuke-sama"

"And what help could a girl like you be? Weren't you one of Orichimaru's experiments?" Karin shouted, Hinata smirked, and suddenly appeared in front of Karin, with a bone coming out of her arm to Karin's throat.

"A lot more help than you, wrench," Hinata whispered. Jugo and Suigetsu stared wide eyed at the girl's incredible speed; they hadn't even seen her move! Hinata kicked Karin in the abdomen, and the red haired girl skidded back and fell backwards onto her rear.

Sasuke had yet to react, so Jugo and Suigetsu did not interfere.

Walking slowly over to Karin, she finally reached her and place a foot on Karin's chest, "maybe you're a nuisance, you seem pretty weak" she pressed down onto Karin's ribcage, "you'll just be in the way," the pressure increased, "you could ruin everything and get Sasuke-sama hurt" Karin was gasping for air, and her ribcage was ready to snap.

"That's enough," Sasuke's deep voice rung out.

Hinata's foot came off Karin's chest and she turned to Sasuke, a frown on her face. Was Sasuke-sama mad at her? She was just getting rid of the weak link in the team. How was she supposed to help Sasuke-sama if this bitch was still alive?

"As weak and annoying as Karin is, she's still needed. You will leave her, do you understand?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Hinata, and Hinata smiled.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama!" this finally meant that Sasuke-sama had let her join him.

"Set up camp," Sasuke disappeared.

Hinata turned back around and faced the (now coughing) Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu with an angry look on her face,

"If any of you get in the way of this, I'll kill you, do you understand?" before they could answer though, Hinata disappeared after Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, Hinata was definitely strong, she would be a good sparring partner that was for sure, and her strength would help Team Taka. She seemed loyal for now, but that could change. He was puzzled at her eyes, they were slightly lilac coloured, and she had no pupils, common traits of a Hyuga. If she was in fact a Hyuga, she could easily betray him for her clan, back in Konoha.

"What's your motive in being with me?" Sasuke asked to the girl behind him.

"Two of my very important people died, in order to bring you to Orichimaru for you to get stronger, I will not let their deaths be in vain, " she answered, _'and you saved me from the lonliness'_

"Hn," Sasuke turned around so he was facing Hinata, she didn't seem like she would betray him any time soon, and with that, he walked past her to camp. Hinata followed.

**_Later on..._**

"I'll take first watch, then Hinata, Jugo, Suigetsu and finally Karin," Sasuke said, after putting the fire out, Jugo and Suigetsu shared one tent, while Karin when into a tent by herself.

Hinata jumped into a nearby tree and laid on a thick branch, Yuno slithered off of Hinata and curled herself as a make shift pillow for her master.

Hinata fell asleep with a small smile on her face, finally she wasn't alone.

She had a reason to live, to use her powers for Sasuke-sama.

* * *

Over the next few months, Team Taka searched for Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

Hinata kicked open the door, it broke off it's hinges and slammed into the wall next to where Itachi sat, she narrowed her eyes at him. It was a shame Sasuke-sama wanted to kill him personally, she would enjoy ripping out the throat of the man that made Sasuke-sama's life Hell. Sasuke appeared behind Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder, before pulling her back, behind him.

"Leave," he spoke to her, she nodded at him, she would most likely just get in his way. As she began to walk away, she froze at Itachi's voice.

"A Hyuga? What a surprise little brother,"

Hinata turned and face him, the look of rage on her normally happy face.

"Do not be fooled, weasel. I may have the eyes of one, but I am no Hyuga" and with that she disappeared, leaving them to fight to the death.

* * *

She found him bleeding and covered in blood, not all of it his own. The slight rise and fall of his chest confirmed that he was in fact alive, and she gave a sigh of relief, walking closer to his almost lifeless body, she focused her chakra in her hands, and they began to glow green, she knew just enough medical knowledge (thanks to Kabuto and the various scrolls she read) to heal his smaller cuts and jump start the healing of the larger wounds.

After she healed him, she readjusted her sitting position, so she was sat on her knees, and placed his head on them. Running her hands through his raven locks she smiled, finally Sasuke-sama could find peace, he had accomplished what he wanted. She tensed at the sudden presence of mysterious man that appeared behind her. She was low on chakra from healing Sasuke, and most likely wouldn't be able to put up half a fight. Yuno hissed threateningly at the new arrival.

"What do you want?" she growled, her eyes still focused on Sasuke's peaceful face, the ordinary scowl was gone, and he looked a lot younger.

"I'm from the Akatsuki, my name is Tobi" and that's all Hinata heard before her world was consumed into darkness.

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she shot up out of the thin bed she laid in, causing Yuno to hiss in alarm and fall to the floor. The room was pitch black, absent of windows, but she easily made her way to the door, pushing it lightly she found it was locked, frowning at the obstacle, she back away only to lift her leg up and kick it open. Running down the hallway to what seemed like a kitchen, she found the mysterious man from before sitting at a rectangle wooden table, he was wearing the standard clock of the Akatsuki, but his faced was covered by a swirl deign mask.

"Where is he? Where is Sasuke-sama?" Before he could reply however, Hinata felt familiar lightening chakra and whirled around, seeing his face, her own brightened in delight, however soon after she frowned.

He was wearing the same cloak as Tobi, the rest of Team Taka followed behind him, all wearing the same red cloud designed cloak.

What was going on?

She shook her head, she didn't care, as all that mattered to her, was that Sasuke-sama was okay.

She turned to look at Tobi, and she grinned,"so when do I pretty cape?"

* * *

so sasuke is hinata's knight in shining armour. and itachi's dead.

things will finally start to develop, and get interesting now. (cheers)

what do you think of hinata's character? slightly obsessed, protective, weird? leave that in a ** w.** as well as what you think the ending will be like.

i think this will have about 13 chapters? i'm not 100percent sure yet.

_thanks to everyone who reviewed in chapter one that i didn't mention:_

_BriAllDay, Angle Pie, blackirishawk, umnia, MetalUnicorn, FeatherBerry, PhoenixRain26, hateme101._

_and to those in chapter 2:_

_Bluemoon, irishawk, nikol, PuppetPrince, MinaSmile209, umnia, LadyCassie, Hishiko-Chan1999, a smiles facade, hateme101, Hinata2120. _

_and all those who follow, and favourite this story! __it means a lot to me! _


	4. Returning to the Kingdom

i don't own naruto. **enjoy~**

* * *

"Yuno, I said I was sorry! Stop being unreasonable, I didn't mean to kick you off the bed!" Hinata whined, Yuno was still mad at her master's reckless behaviour when she woke up that day in search for Sasuke, in her panic, she had kicked her off the damn bed, and didn't even apologise till after she finished meeting Tobi.

Yuno stared at her master before curling up and falling asleep. Hinata sighed at the childish snake, and left the room to go outside for some fresh air.

The fluffy white rabbit seemed to enjoy the attention the lilac haired girl was giving it, the normally timid animal seemed completely comfortable with the girl's palm outstretched, stroking it's head.

"Hello Jugo-san," Hinata's voice rung out, the new arrival was behind her with a small smile on his face.

"Hinata-san, how are you feeling? You lost a lot of chakra healing Sasuke-sama's injuries," he replied.

"I'm fine now, just a little tired, thank you for asking,"

"Kimimaro always did say how powerful his lilac eyed friend was," at the mention of her dead companion, Hinata tensed a little before relaxing, a sad smile on his face.

"He never let me heal him after our battles, you know? I could have prolonged his life, he could still be alive, if only he didn't push himself to help me get stronger, I was part of the reason his illness spread so quickly, I couldn't protect him," angry at herself, for not being able to help her dead comrade, a sharpened bone shot out of her palm resting on the rabbit's head, penetrating the animal's skull, stabbing into its brain. It was dead instantly.

The bone slid back into her palm, and she picked up the dead creature by its ears and stood up,

"Sorry Jugo-san," she apologised to the bigger man, knowing how much he loved nature "but Yuno is mad at me, and I believe this will cheer her up,"

She turned around and walked past Jugo, back into the hideout.

If Yuno was a dog, Hinata was sure the animal's tail would be wagging left to right in happiness with so much force, her whole body would move in sync.

"Now will you forgive me? I didn't kill this rabbit for my own dinner, you know?" Hinata spoke, eyes glinting in delight, Yuno finally stopped being mad at her, throwing the animal at her companion, she watch Yuno, swallow the animal whole.

With a happy smile on her face, she left her room to go to Sasuke's own room in the hideout.

* * *

Hinata was utterly confused. Completely and hopelessly confused at Sasuke-sama's behaviour, he had finally killed his brother, a task he based his life on completing, but he was now angrier than ever. What had happened in the short amount of time to make him feel this?

Hinata's eyes narrowed, the only thing that had changed, was the company of the masked man, was he the cause of this? A growl left the small female's mouth; she knew he was no good.

"Sasuke-sama, what is the matter? Are you unhappy with the results of your actions?" Hinata questioned, Sasuke's coal coloured eyes locked with her contrasting pale ones, and she scanned his face. The scowl was back, and he no longer looked like the peaceful boy that he did, when she healed his wounds after the life-changing battle with his brother. She frowned; she would do anything to get back that peaceful look on his handsome face.

"You finally killed that trait-" before Hinata could finish, she was backhanded, her pale cheek glowed as red as Sasuke's eyes.

"Itatchi was no traitor, he was ordered to kill our clan, by the Konoha council, by Danzo," Sasuke growled, Hinata's eyes widened.

"That council demanded the massacre of the Uchiha clan, they were cowards, they couldn't do it themselves, they were too weak, to get rid of such a powerful clan, so they got the prodigy to do it, then labelled him a criminal once he succeed his mission." He spat, "Konoha is full of nothing but greed, corruption and cowards, and I will rid the world of such a useless place. Itachi tried to shield me away from the truth, to protect me from the lies of Konoha,"

Hinata stared, speechless. What had Tobi told him? How did he even know this all?

"Konoha will pay, Sasuke-sama," and she left him with his thoughts of revenge and a stinging red cheek.

* * *

Walking down the hallway of the hideout, Hinata made her way to her room. Her face twisted into a snarl, finally Sasuke-sama could had been happy, but that nuisance Tobi just had to get in the way, he ruined Itachi's work to make his younger brother happy, and to finally move on with his life to find true happiness. Now he was once again consumed in revenge, she doubted Tobi told Sasuke the truth out of his own good will, Sasuke-sama was being manipulated by the masked man to destroy Konoha, for reasons she did not know and she did not like it.

' _Tobi will pay,"_

Firstly though, she had to find out who he truly was, without that ugly mask.

* * *

"Do you wear that mask because you are truly hideous? Though correct me if I'm wrong, isn't a paper bag more appropriate?" Hinata teased, she leaned against the doorway of Tobi's room, he was sat on his bed, and lifted his head up facing her.

"Who are you?" she asked, and walked in further to the room and kicked the door close behind her, now they could have some privacy, and she could get some answers. The thick walls were made from stone, and were tinted an orange colour, from the single flame used to light the place.

"Shouldn't you be invited in before you enter a room?" Tobi rough voice echoed in the room.

"I was never taught proper manners, and I'm no vampire," she replied in a bored tone, her eyes narrowing down on him. "Now answer my question, you annoying fucker, who are you?"

She could feel him smirk behind his mask as he answered, "Tobi of the Akatsuki,"

"Wrong answer," she snapped and a small sharp bone shot out of her finger tip towards him, directed at the hole in the mask.

Hinata's eyes widened as she watched the bone pass through his body, she wasn't in a genjustu, and her aim was remarkable. So how did he do it?

Tobi grinned cockily at the girl behind his mask, such a weak attack couldn't injury him, let alone kill him. Was she that stupid? Her wide eyes soon went back to normal, and she smirked, wiping the grin from his face and making him tense. She didn't even injure him, so why was she smirking?

"I guess I'll just have to find out your name myself then, since you're not being very cooperative. Which shouldn't be too hard, since not many ninjas can use Kamui, Tobi-_chan_." she mocked and turned around to walk back out of his room, "You also might want to get a new door, since yours seems to be broken,"before he could question her last statement, she kicked open his door and it flew down the hall. Her laughter echoed throughout the hallway, filling the silence.

Tobi growled, that damn bitch attacked him to see how he would react, and he had so foolishly used his jutsu, she was smarter than he originally thought, and would most likely ruin his plans, his fists tightened in aggravation, and two thoughts passed through his mind.

He needed a new door, and that Hinata had to disappear.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, panting desperately for oxygen. Hinata's face's was flushed, and her body was shaking and weak, their clothes were shredded, they really went at each other today.

Hinata saw the look of approval in Sasuke's eyes, he deemed her a worthy opponent, able to keep up with and counter his attacks and she beamed up at him. This was one of the most exhausting sparring sessions the two had engaged in, her muscles ached and she needed some water, she was bent over her hands on her knees, staring at the grass.

She straightened up from her position, when she heard Sasuke's footsteps draw closer, he placed a hand on her head, and nodded at her, before walking inside, leaving her outside alone.

She laid down on the healthy grass, and stared up at the blue sky, the clouds were lazily going by.

'_Sasuke-sama attacks are getting stronger, which means Tobi is getting closer and closer to his goal of destroying Konoha, and taking over the world, perfect." _She sighed aloud, even though she hated Konoha with a passion, Itachi had tried to protect the village, and make his younger brother happy. He and she both had Sasuke's best intentions in mind, whilst Tobi did not and she deemed Itachi's death to be a waste if Sasuke did destroy that village.

She had proposed to Sasuke, that Konoha had probably changed dramatically, and there was no reason to kill innocent people for the council's actions and that maybe he should kill the elders (and Danzo of course). He had shot down the idea, claiming that the whole of Konoha had to feel the pain he was put through.

She sighed again, he was truly being manipulated by the masked man, Itachi's efforts had gone to waste with Tobi interfering, she knew that Sasuke was too consumed in revenge to think about his brother's actions clearly, and go back to Konoha, and change it rather than destroy it.

She would visit that place soon, as much as she hated it, she hated Tobi more.

* * *

Tobi had taken on the name of Madara, she guessed it was a nicer name than Tobi, but why he chose the fake name instead of his real name just annoyed her.

She was not ignorant to who Madara was, she had read scrolls and books about the Uchiha; she also knew that Tobi was not Madara, for Madara was dead. Madara was also crazy powerful, and would not need the help of Team Taka to capture tailed beasts.

She believed he used the name for intimidation purposes only, and for glory. She also had the theory that Tobi was also most likely the one that control the Kyubi, eighteen years ago, in the Konoha attack, that lead to the killings of many ninjas and civilians, and even the Hokage, and not 'Madara'. She had no proof, but it was a gut instinct, and that was never wrong.

She had very limited knowledge on Tobi; he was shrouded in mystery as well as that stupid, ugly mask.

She huffed in agitation, why was he so intent on destroying Konoha? She frowned before her eyes widened. Perhaps, information was on him in Konoha, of course! How could she of been so foolish? She rolled her eyes, sometimes she was so dumb.

Tobi sending Team Taka off to collect the Eight Tailed Beast had never of come at such a convenient time, with Sasuke-sama and the other being busy, she could sneak off to Konoha, and try finding anything worth something on that annoyed masked man.

There was a knock on Hinata's door, before Sasuke opened it and walked inside,

"Hinata, let's go," he did not expect the answer he received.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama, but it seems like I will not be able to join you, sadly Yuno has gotten ill, and I cannot bring her with me, nor leave her here alone. I am terribly sorry, but you will have to go on without me today, snake sickness can be very dangerous, and I would be devastated if I lost her, you understand?" She spoke, she was sitting on her bed with Yuno in her lap, and even though the snake looked no different, he trusted her to believe her lie, and reluctantly leave without her. Before he closed the door however, he spoke,

"I hope for her fast recovery, I will try bringing back some medicine for her,"

And he was gone.

Hinata's heart broke at the lie she had told Sasuke-sama, he had expressed the slightest concern for her snake companion, and that alone was enough to show he cared about her. She sighed. She hated lying, especially to Sasuke-sama, but it was necessary to help bring him out of the darkness, just like he had done with her.

'_Just a little longer Sasuke-sama, just a little longer and you will find peace,'_

* * *

For a destroyed village, and being a Hyuga, Konoha was surprisingly difficult to infiltrate, but once Hinata was inside the walls, she was determined to find information on 'Madara'.

Hinata kept her eyes the same, for the villagers would feel more at ease knowing she was a Hyuga, a member of the well respected clan of Konoha, and the nins were less likely of finding her suspicious. The only problem she would face, would be bumping into another Hyuga, something she really hoped didn't happen.

She made her way to the mess that was the old Hokage building; she needed to find any documents on the Uchihas, Sasuke and Itachi were obviously not the only survivors, if Tobi also had the Sharnigan too.

Looking around, she saw the villagers were not sad, but had surprisingly large smiles on their face, she heard snippets of various conversations.

"Yeah, I'm so glad Naruto-kun saved the village!"

"He's a hero!"

"I want to grow up to be just like Naruto-oniichan!"

Her eyes widened, she recognised that name! That was Sasuke-sama's old team-mate! It seemed as if he was just as powerful as she imagined, saving a whole village from Pein-sama's attack, if Sasuke-sama continued the path he was going down, those two would most likely end up fighting each other again. It enraged her to know that Sasuke-sama would have to kill his old rival, because of Tobi's manipulation.

She wondered how their other team mate Sakura would end up taking the loss of her team-mates, would she cry?

Hinata heart clenched, she would be lost if Sasuke-sama died.

Hinata huffed and sat on the rubble, she was covered in dirt and had still yet to find information on the Uchiha's. She looked up only to meet a pair of eyes that were so similar to her own.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"Fuck" Hinata mumbled.

This was going to be hard to get out of.

* * *

so hinata and tobi want to get rid of each other, who will be victorious?

and hinata finally goes back to konoha and meets another clan member, who do you think it is?

oh and if you think hinata swearing is a little OOC, you've gotta remember that she did grow up with tayuya as a best friend, i try not to make her swear too much, since i don't want her to be to OOC.

don't forget to **review**, since they help me improve and give ideas on what can happen in this story and i'll also**_ try_ **bring out another chapter on the weekend, *cough* more reviews, faster updates *cough* :P

so this where the main story starts to develop, and things won't seem as rushed (as the events did in previous chapters, thanks to **hateme101** for pointing that out)

and i hope that **phoenixrain26** liked the little interaction between hinata and juugo, i might put more in the future, since i think they could get along. :)

thank you to:  
_Lavender, phoenixrain26, crimson11116, hateme101, PuppetPrince, umnia, lona1949, blackirishawk, SAMARA-18, luka97, MinaSmile209, a smiles facade, Hishiko-Chan1999_

for reviewing chapter 3!

**oh and finally if any of my reviewers have their own stories they want me to read and review, just tell me in a review/PM and i will gladly do it! since it's the least i could do, :)**


	5. Family Reunion

i do not own naruto.** enjoy~**

* * *

Hinata had to think fast, if this girl escaped and told the other Hyugas, she was going to have a lot more trouble.

'_I wonder how they would react, knowing that the heiress is still alive,' _

Hinata was snapped out her musing, as the younger girl's white eyes were right in front of her, the younger girl brushed away Hinata's front bangs, to show a clear, unbranded forehead.

Hinata was frozen; she had no idea why she didn't just knock out the younger girl and escape, why she was letting the young girl be so close and touch her, Hinata just felt like she knew the younger girl from somewhere.

"Onee-chan?" the younger girl whispered, and the forgotten memories rushed back to Hinata.

_Hinata stared at the baby in the crib, she was so tiny! She looked around, and pouted, where was mama? _

_She ran around the compound before finally finding her father, _

"_F-father?" she whispered, he turned around and stared at her, his face was icy and his eyes seemed empty. _

"_Where i-is Mama?" and all too soon, Hinata's tiny world crumbled. _

"_She's dead, Hinata" _

_Hinata ran away trying to keep the tears at bay, back to the baby's room, she leant over the crib and stroked the baby's chubby cheeks with the back of her finger, _

"_I'll protect you, I'll be your Mama, Hanabi"_

"H-Hanabi?" Hinata choked, how could she forget about her little sister all this time? The younger crashed into the older girl and the two girls clung onto each other.

"I-I told everyone that you weren't dead! I told them all! They never listened, but I was right, I believed in you, I knew you were strong! Onee-chan, I was right!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"How do you even remember me? You were so young!" Hinata was surprised at her younger sister's memory, Hinata was five when she was kidnapped, and Hanabi was two, and that was thirteen years ago!

"I've kept a picture of us together when we we're younger! Plus, as the heiress, I've made it my duty to know who every single Hyuga is, and when I didn't know who you were, and your forehead was unbranded, I knew it was you! You've come back to help!"

Hinata stroked the top of Hanabi's head, as the younger girl cried into her chest, she closed her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face, she was so proud of her younger sister.

Pushing Hanabi away, Hinata stared into her watery eyes,

"Hanabi, you have to keep this a secret okay? A secret between sisters. Promise not to tell anyone about this. Especially not Father, this is very important, you understand?"

Hanabi looked confused, but nodded her head anyways, she was just happy to finally see her older sister. She once again, crashed her face into Hinata's chest, her bindings now covered in her little sister's salty tears.

Hinata laid her head on top of the younger girl's and whispered,

"I'll return again Hanabi, and I'll take you out to ice cream, how does that sound?" Hanabi just squeezed Hinata harder, and she felt her little sister nod her head.

Hinata put two fingers on Hanabi's neck and knocked the girl out, she slumped against Hinata. She smiled, she couldn't destroy Konoha with Hanabi there, Hanabi was the heiress of the Hyuga clan, and could change its corrupted ways of the main house, even though Hinata was young when we was being trained to be the heiress, she could see the greed and lust for power in the elders' eyes.

Hinata held Hanabi close to her, and performed a seal with her right hand, suddenly five snakes appeared in front of her, and she spoke with authority.

"I want you to dig deep, and go where ever you can, and find information on the Uchiha's don't overlook anything and if you get caught, un summon yourself, do you understand?" the snakes hissed in confirmation and soon disappeared under the rubble.

Hinata stood up and placed Hanabi on her back, jumping on the rooftops and rubble from the destruction, she gave Hanabi a piggy back home.

Her resolve for 'Madara' from destroying Konoha grew stronger.

* * *

Hinata smelt the blood before she saw him. She rushed out of her room away from the 'sick' Yuno to him. Sasuke was stood in the make-shift living room, on the worn out couch, he was covered in blood, and he looked exhausted. They locked eyes, and he slowly opened his mouth,

"The medicine is on the table, in the kitchen,"

Her heart clenched painfully, and she walked over to him, she lifted him up and placed his arm over her neck, and with much reluctance on his part, (for his pride would never allow it) Hinata helped him to his room.

Never again would she let him go alone.

After she placed him in his bed, she began to remove his clothes, with a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Once he was stripped down to just his navy boxers, she walked into his adjacent bathroom, and filled a bowl with warm water and disinfectant and got some wash cloths, she cleaned his wounds, and she could feel his stare on he as she worked.

Her hands finally lost their green glow as she healed him to the best of her abilities; she placed a cool wash cloth on his head to help reduce the fever. She stood up from the wooden stool she occupied and left in the room, but as she got to the doorway, she heard Sasuke whisper,

"I missed you"

Her heart pounded, and she whipped around and saw him sleeping peacefully, it must have been the effect of the fever.

"I missed you too," she whispered back.

* * *

Hinata stormed down the stairs of the hideout to the massive basement, where the extraction of the Tailed Beasts took place.

"You fucking stupid little piece of shit," she shouted, as she made her way to 'Madara', "what were you thinking of sending Sasuke-sama to collect the Eight Tails? He could have died, you fucking stupid fuck!" she grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and slammed him into the concrete wall. Her rage was getting out of control, and the curse seal on her neck pulsed.

"Well maybe he wouldn't have had such a problem, if _someone_ was there to help him, where were you when this took place?" 'Madara replied, a hint of smugness in his tone.

"I was busy, family reunion" she growled back she turned towards the Tailed Beast container and smirked, "but don't worry, I'll be there for the next time we have to capture him," she dropped 'Madara' and a bone slid out of her palm,

"What are you talking about? There won't be a next time to catch him, you idiot" Hinata turned towards the vessel, and threw the bone at him; it pierced his skin, and went straight through his unconscious body.

A poof sound echoed, and the once human body turned into part of an octopus tentacle.

"Well, now I know what's for dinner tonight, bye, Tobi-chan" she mocked him once again and left the basement, to see Sasuke.

She_ really _needed to disappear, 'Madara' concluded.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, and relaxed at the feel of Hinata's chakra next to him, he turned his head and a small smile graced his face. She was leaning on his bed, her head in her arms, with the tiniest bit of drool coming out the side of her mouth, she most likely hadn't moved since he fell asleep, the annoying girl worried about him too much.

'_I wonder if Itachi would have liked her," _

He stared at her a little longer before falling back into the darkness; he was glad that they were together again, he disliked being away from her for some reason, probably because she wasn't as annoying and weak as Karin, plus she was pretty cute.

* * *

Hinata woke to a lonely bed and drool on her face. Her eyes fluttered open, instead of lying on the side of Sasuke's bed where she started, she was laying in it; she snuggled further into the empty bed, his wonderful, masculine scent danced up her nose, before her eyes shot open.

Why was she in his bed? In a flurry of panic, her limbs got caught in the sheets and she toppled off the bed, landing on her rear with a thump, she winced, that was going to bruise.

Luckily no one saw the normally calm girl panic and make a fool of herself, well at least that's what she thought.

"That was impressive, next time we spar remind me to bring a blanket," Sasuke's voice rung out, Hinata's eyes widened, and her head whipped around to the doorway of his bathroom so fast, she was surprised she didn't get dizzy.

There he was standing with just a towel around his waist and a towel around his neck, his perfectly sculpted body glistened from the shower water, and his hair hung low. Her eyes travelled lower, to the half of his body that was covered by the long towel, and for a second, she thought about using her bloodline to look _through_ the towel. Her eyes snapped back up to Sasuke's face, his face held a small smirk and she saw the amusement dancing in his own eyes.

Before he could tease her, she bolted out the room, her face as red as a tomato.

* * *

Hinata stared up at her ceiling, and sighed. She caught herself doing that a lot. She wanted Sasuke-sama to be happy again, she honestly did, but she did not think that the destruction of Konoha would bring him peace. Shouldn't killing Danzo, the one who ordered the massacre take place, be enough? Surely a whole village didn't need to suffer. Then another thought struck her, when did she start to take sides with Konoha completely?

She sighed again. She reasoned with herself that Itachi would not have liked Sasuke-sama to destroy the place he had loved. Sasuke-sama surely had some good memories there, and by destroying the village and its villagers, he would lose those memories, and without those tiny happy memories that lurked in the back of his mind, he would slip into the darkness, into the hands of 'Madara', never to be seen again. There was also the fact that her younger sister was there, and she believed in Hinata despite the others thinking she was dead for thirteen years.

She did not want Sasuke-sama to fall into the darkness, it was a cold, isolated, sad place, and he did not deserve to be there.

Madara couldn't succeed. He could not make Sasuke-sama his puppet.

* * *

Hanabi awoke a few hours after her reunion with her sister, only to find herself back in her own bed. She sat up, and noticed a piece of paper on her bedside table, next to the picture of a five year old Hinata holding hands with a small child, Hinata smiled shyly at the camera and the younger sibling was staring up at her.

' _Dear little Hanabi, _

_You have surely grown since I last saw you, and I deeply regret that we could not be together for longer, but I had matters to attend to and I hope you can forgive your big sister. _

_You will be an excellent leader of the Hyuga, and I suspect, a better one than I could have become. I hope you change the ways, and rid the clan of the border of the Main and Branch houses, family is family and the two houses should be reunited to create a stronger clan, don't you agree? Please do not get lost in the corruption, and greed of the elders._

_Do not worry about me though, for I have a special person I need to protect, and I cannot return till I have lead him to a Sunny Place, where he will be at peace. Though I may have some trouble, for an annoying man keeps getting in the way. _

_Though I promise in my return, we shall get ice cream._

_Become stronger, little sister, and change the Hyuga name forever. _

_Love your big sister, _

_Hinata.'_

Hanabi's eyes watered slightly and she hide the letter and photo in a small purple box under her bed.

'_Onee-chan, please return safely'_

* * *

sorry for the delay, i've been so busy with school and i just couldn't find any sort of motivation. so what did you think? leave a **review**!

oh, and before anyone asks, of course hinata was going to have some sort of curse seal, she did live with orichimaru for thirteen years. also, kabuto will be introduced soon enough (maybe in the next couple of chapters) so thanks _nikols_ for pointing that out, all will be explained with him soon. :)

thank you to:

_blackirishawk, PhoenixRain26, a smiles facade, Fumes43, hateme101, nikols, umnia, SAMARA-18, luka97, lona1949, Hishiko-Chan1999_

for reviewing chapter four!


	6. The Will of the Curse Seal

I don't own Naruto, enjoy~

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed her legs crossed, she breathed out calmly and shut her pale eyes. Soon, her surroundings from stone walls, changed into a swampy landscape, Hinata sat on a single rock, surrounded by thick mud and low branched trees.

Snakes coiled around the branches and hissed at Hinata's appearance, some dropped down from the branches into the wet mud, and slid over to Hinata. They raised their bodies up, and Hinata stroke one under its chin, it closed its eyes, and slid on her lap.

"Hello my little babies, I've missed you so much," Hinata cooed at the snakes, they hissed back at her, and coiled themselves next to her body, absorbing some of her body heat.

"Mayu, any information on the snakes in Konoha?" Hinata called out to the snake that she was stroking, the snake opened its green eyes, and its body was a light pink colour.

"Nothing successful milady, it seems the documents have all been destroyed that relate to the Uchiha's," Mayu replied.

"How odd that all of them seemed to of disappeared, I'm sure it wasn't accidental either, how is Konoha?" Hinata asked

"The Hokage is still in a coma state, and it seems as if she will not be able to attend the Kage meeting,"

"The Kage meeting? If she's not attending, then who is? They can't not attend" Hinata questioned.

"Yes milady, seems like all the Kages are to meet and discuss the upcoming war with Madara, I believe they will also be discussing the consequences of Sasuke-sama supposedly killing The Eight Tailed beast. The person attending and you're not going to like this, milady but I believe that it will be Danzo,"

Hinata growled, "If Sasuke-sama finds out, he will most likely do something reckless, like go after him and attack him. It's not like I'm worried Sasuke-sama will die, obviously he will be successful and kill him if they were having a one on one, but if he interrupts the Kage meeting, he can't take on all of the Kages, and their body guards with a chance of survival. Does anyone know about Danzo filling in for the Hokage?"

"I'm afraid to inform, that Madara may already know," the pink snake was reluctant to reply, knowing how much her mistress hated the man.

"Shit, he just keeps getting in the way. How is Hanabi-chan? I trust you are keeping an eye out on her," Hinata changed the subject,

"Of course, she seems to be altering the members of the Elders of the clan, and I believe she shall be very successful in changing your former clan," Mayu replied.

"Have you had any success on locating thescroll that contains the forbidden jutsu I asked of you?" Hinata enquired

"Yes, I believe it to be located in an isolated area, with an old lady. However, none of the snakes can get close to her living quarters to confirm the scrolls location, I'm terribly sorry but it just seems as if there is a protective barrier surrounding the place,"

"No worries, you and the other snakes have done well, give them my thanks. Send me the location, and it seems I will be giving that hag a visit then." Mayu slid off Hinata's lap, as the snake princess stood up, before she went to return to the real world, Mayu stopped her with a question.

"Milady, pardon me if I have overstepped my boundaries, but I believe your seal on your curse seal has been weakened by the stress of the current situation, and I beg of you to control your anger, as you know your strong emotions seem to weaken the seal that suppresses it, I just worry that _she_ will once again make an appearance, and cause trouble,"

"Thank you for your concern, Mayu, and you are correct, I felt it pulse when I lost my temper at that mask wearing idiot the other day, it seems I will have to make another trip, but this time inside my own mind, and visit that cursed girl, and Mayu, you cannot over_step_ your boundaries, you are a snake you do not step," and with a wink to her snake companion, Hinata disappeared back to the real world.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, she was once again back into her own room, and not in the Summoning Realm, she sighed and massaged her temples, Mayu was correct, she was getting stressed.

Stupid Madara for getting in the way, thinking at how that man has manipulated Sasuke-sama into his personal lap dog, Hinata snarled and her temper began to rise making curse seal begin to pulse so strong that it broke the suppressing seal.

Hinata growled in pain and fell off her bed to the ground, as she felt the cursed chakra spread through her body; patterns that were like ink spreading over a pale canvas.

She could feel _her _clawing _her_ way out of _her_ cage, itching to kill people, to taste the metallic tang of blood, to hear the screams of pain.

Willing the cursed chakra to once again disappear, Hinata screamed in pain and fell into the darkness.

* * *

Hearing the scream coming from Hinata's room, Sasuke stopped working out and immediately bolted into her room, busting in without knocking. His normal calm composure broke when he saw Hinata lying on the floor, her head in a small puddle of her own blood, her pale skin covered in a variety of patterns, swirling and dancing around her body, devouring it. The patterns may alter from his own, but he knew what it was, the curse seal.

Sasuke dropped to the floor, and felt her pulse, it was beating slowly and faintly, he gently shook her, and when she didn't respond, he shouted for help.

"Karin!"

She was not going to die on him, she was far too important, he _needed _her.

* * *

Hinata felt the water surround her body, it wasn't very deep and she knew that where she was, the liquid she currently bathed in was not water, for the metal smell confirmed that it was in fact, _blood_.

Hinata opened her eyes, and sat up, the blood was just an illusion, and didn't stain her clothes or drip from her long hair. Taking a deep breath she stood up and looked around, the place she was in was a new realm of her own mind, the deepest, most secluded area, where _she _lived.

It was an open space, the sky was a bright red colour, and the black clouds lazily floated past. There was no sign of life and dead trees were scattered around.

"I see this place is place is just as lively as ever, Shi" Hinata spoke and turned to the girl sitting crossed legged on the floating rock.

Shi, was the identical but opposite replica of Hinata, but where as Hinata had long, dark locks and pale, lavender eyes, Shi had the white hair, tinted slightly with a blue and her pale eyes where completely white, lacking the lavender hue. Her attire was similar to Hinata's, bandages covered her chest and legs, while white shorts covered her rear, broken metal chains covered her wrists and ankles and where as Hinata wore bandages around her neck to cover the seal, Shi's neck was bare and there it was, the curse seal. Unlike the others who had obtained the seal, Hinata's was not just a circle in one area of her neck; hers was a continuous pattern of swirls that covered the whole circumference of her neck.

Shi smirked at Hinata; her white eyes sparkled with glee. She gracefully jumped down from the floating rock, and landed in the ankle deep blood, causing a small splash.

"Hinata-chan, how many times have I told you not to address me as that, we are the same person, you're going to have to accept that one day," Shi appeared in front of Hinata in a flash, and placed a cold hand on her cheek.

"Shut up, you witch," Hinata slapped the hand off her cheek and took a step back. Shi's eyes widened and she smirked.

"Hinata, let us not forget who saved you, you ungrateful brat,"

"Saved me? You were the cause of it all, you're not me! You're pure _evil_," Hinata narrowed her eyes and growled, Shi's smirk disappeared.

"_Evil? _Is that what you think I am?" Shi laughed, her laughter was light and rang out like bells, "if I am evil, then what is _our _precious Sasuke, hm? _I _haven't killed any family members, _I _haven't turned to a completely idiotic man for the price of power, twice! He _wants_ to kill his friends and the whole of Konoha. That includes our precious little sister, Hanabi. He wants to paint the world with the blood of the guilty and innocent, that is evil, my little Hinata and do you know how it makes me feel knowing he's this insane, knowing he is willing to kill every single member of that disgusting place?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but before she could answer, Shi spoke again.

"It arouses me so much, the image of him covered in blood is just too good to resist. Don't you agree? The thought of fucking him in that blood is such a dream, aren't I right?" Shi licked her lips.

Hinata blushed slightly at Shi's wording, "Shut up! Sasuke-sama wouldn't kill Hanabi-chan, and we will not be doing that sort of act, drowned in someone's blood! You're a fucking psycho, and you wonder why you're locked in this place!"

"I'm not a psycho, you prude," before Hinata could argue that she was in fact, no prude, Shi spoke again, "I'm going to go straight to the point of why I called you here. Madara is fucking me off, and I can tell you feel the same as me. I may be a 'psycho' but you can't keep me locked in this fucking place! You don't understand, I am going insane in this isolation!"

"You already are insane, you're the curse seal!" Hinata shouted.

"No I'm not! I'm still you! I am you, and you are I! I just remained dormant, till you had a life-threatening experience, which just happened to be when that snake prick used his 'updated' version of it on you, I fucking saved you! The least you could do is release me from this hellhole, I hate being alone too!"

Hinata's eyes widened, Shi's eyes had tears in them, and she was truly upset. Hinata's eyes softened and she sighed.

"Plus, I can supply you with more power to protect _our_ Sasuke, and how do you expect to do that forbidden jutsu, without my help? Also, we can kill Madara together; by yourself you seriously can't possibly dream of killing him!" Shi reasoned.

"Fine, but don't expect to be able to come out, whenever you feel like it, do you understand?"

"Completely,"

The two opposite girls bit their thumbs to draw blood, and shook on it.

Hinata was to no longer seal away Shi, her other self. The two girls may have different personalities, but they had the same goal.

To protect Sasuke, no matter what.

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered opened, and was grateful for the dim lighting in Sasuke's room, her eyes once again shot open and she sat up but before she could reenact her last actions when she was in his bed before, a deep voice rung out.

"Hinata, calm down, you'll hurt your head more,"

As if on cue, her head pounded, and she reached up to massage her forehead, feeling a foreign material wrapped around her head she went to take it off, but before she could do so a rough, calloused hand grabbed her small wrist. His grip wasn't painfully tight, but strong enough to stop her from her actions.

Sasuke crouched down, and the two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like days,

"Don't, you bumped your head," and with that he released her wrist and walked out his room, leaving her alone.

Hinata was dizzy, she could of sworn she saw something flash in his eyes, worry? No, that couldn't of been it, she must of bumped her head really hard. She could hear Shi laugh at the back of her mind and she smiled slightly, snuggling back down into Sasuke's pillow, she fell back asleep.

* * *

Sasuke returned to his room with a glass of water for the girl. Placing it on the bedside table, he smiled slightly at her recovery, for a while he genuinely thought he was going to lose her, and in a flurry of panic got Karin to check her over. It turned out, the blood had been from the bump on her head and it was nothing serious, much to his relief.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered to her and left.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke had never been more scared in his life.

* * *

so now you know a little more about the curse seal hinata has, (and more about it will be revealed in the next chapter!) what did people think of opposite hinata (shi)? more about her and their past will be revealed too, as well as the forbidden jutsu mentioned.

thank you to:

_finfin123, hpnarutardsjedipirate1234, PhoenixRain26, finestabc, a smiles facade, blackirishawk, lona1949, umnia, SAMARA -18, hateme101, luka97, Death Sender, Hishiko-Chan1999, coliri. _

for reviewing chapter 5, it means a lot! and i appreciate every review from you lads and ladies,(also thank you to PhoenixRain26 for your long, detailed review, i love reading them!)

don't forget to **reviewreviewreview. **


	7. The Forbidden Jutsu

I do not own Naruto. Enjoy! ~

* * *

Hinata rolled out of Sasuke's bed, her feet tapped lightly on the cold stone floor. Shivering slightly she stood up and stretched.

"Care to explain what happened to you?" Sasuke asked, Hinata turned and saw him sitting in a chair on the other side of his bed. Dark circles framed his eyes, he must not have slept.

"It was nothing; I was just so tired that I fell off my bed?" Hinata winced at her own lie; she really needed to practice.

She saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch, he knew it was a lie too, but before he could call her out on it, she ran out of his room, to her own.

Sasuke sighed, he was sure that girl was going to be the death of him, but he was relieved she was fine.

Hinata stepped into the hot shower; she closed her eyes as the water washed away the tension in her muscles.

_Hinata was once again strapped against the medical table in Orichimaru's lab, she fidgeted slightly her nerves eating away as she watched the mad scientist come closer with a purple black liquid in a large syringe. _

"_Now Hinata-chan, I want you to keep still, I have a very special present for you it will make you so much stronger, are you ready?" _

_Before little Hinata could reply, he stuck the needle into her neck and the liquid was injected. Hinata could feel the liquid burn inside her, it was like it was fighting her own chakra she could feel it coiling around her heart, squeezing the life from her. She closed her eyes, so this was how she was gonna die._

"_Wake up you weakling," a voice spoke, Hinata opened her eyes, but she was no longer in the lab, but a place with a red sky and black clouds, she looked up to see a girl that was almost identical to her sitting on a floating rock, she narrowed her eyes at the rock, she was pretty sure that was a piece of skull. _

"_Where am I?" Hinata asked the other girl_

"_This is your mind, Hinata-chan," the girl appeared in front of her, "nice to meet you, I'm Hinata" the white haired girl's smile was like a Cheshire cat, wide and full of knowing. "You see, I'm the other half of you, the feelings you forever bottled away, created me. However, I've been asleep for a very long time, so imagine my surprise when I'm jostled awake, because some snake prick wants to kill us, I'm not very happy, but don't worry, I'll save us, I'll absorb whatever chemical shit he's put in us and take it as my own," _

_The white haired Hinata took her counterpart's cheek in her hand and stared into her lilac coloured eyes, "don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll protect us, so just close your eyes and let me take over," she smiled as the girl done just that. _

_Hinata woke up and ripped herself from her restrains, the alarm went off alerting doctors and nurses that a patient had gotten free, and soon after men and women in white coats came rushing in with a variety of needles. _

_Hinata stood up on the medical bed and smirked at the people in the doorway, oh she was going to enjoy this. _

_The first person was a man with green tinted skin, he was foolish enough to rush at her head on, before he could get close enough though, a bone extended out of her palm and pierced through his head, it then retracted and Hinata licked the blood off._

"_Now, who's next?" _

_Screams filled the lab, but this time it wasn't of patients, it was of doctors. _

Hinata opened her eyes, that was the first time Shi had taken over Hinata's body, she killed every doctor that came near her, before Orichimaru arrived and put her back to sleep.

It turned out that the liquid Orichimaru injected her with, was his pure, concentrated chakra mixed with a variety of snake venom, he wanted to test if he could alter the curse seal to make it stronger, and Hinata was the only living survivor of the experiment, Orichimaru then deemed it impossible for humans to actually survive it and that Hinata was just an anomaly, so he scrapped the idea.

Hinata didn't have any changes to her behaviour or power level, so he deemed her a failure too, forgetting her.

Hinata figured out that it only activated during unstable emotions, wanting full control over her body, she read loads of sealing and suppressing scrolls and books, finally suppressing it.

Hinata washed herself and stepped out of her shower, walking in front of a mirror, wiping away the condensation she stared at her reflection. Big pale eyes, a button nose, slightly rounded cheeks, rosy pink lips. Said lips turned into a frown and her forehead wrinkled, was she attractive? Did Sasuke-sama find her attractive? Her cheeks coloured at the thought of Sasuke kissing her and she dried herself with a white fluffy towel and hurriedly got new bandages out from the medicine cabinet under the white sink and bandaged up the appropriate areas, but as she was about to cover up the cursed seal around her neck, she stopped and let it show. If she and Shi were one now, she might as well let her seal show.

Exiting her bathroom, she walked into her adjacent bedroom and headed to the drawers next to her bed that head her panties and shorts; putting them on, she was finally dressed.

She left her room and made her way to the kitchen, the emptiness of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten in a while. As she arrived, she saw a red haired woman already making food. Hinata watched Karin; she was preparing some sort of curry.

"Karin?" Hinata spoke, the other woman stopped what she was doing and looked over to where Hinata was standing, "thanks for treating me and making sure Sasuke-sama didn't worry," before the glasses wearing female could reply, Hinata was out the door.

"Hmph, Sasuke-kun worried enough for all of us, you stupid girl" Karin shook her head and carried on with preparing dinner.

* * *

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha, infiltrating it this time wasn't as hard. The buildings were slowly being repaired and it seemed the villagers were never put out.

The positive attitude would be a good influence on Sasuke-sama, she was sure. She headed to the Uchiha quarters, where she made her way inside.

Looking around the dark corridors, she could feel the haunting atmosphere and even though it was night time, the place was too dark, too dead. Walking into one of the living rooms, she saw a dead flower in a small vase on one of the tables. Going on her knees, she removed the flower; she held out her hand and closed her eyes. Focusing on the water vapour in the air, she imagined the water moulding and twisting then finally freezing. When she reopened her eyes, in her hand was an ice lily, she placed it in the vase, stood up and left. At least now there was something blooming in that dead place.

At least now when Sasuke returned home, he wouldn't be returning to a dead place.

As Hinata was leaving the quarters, a figure appeared in front of her. A male with sunny gold hair and the bluest eyes, she smiled at him, he was the complete opposite of Sasuke-sama.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" he spoke, eyeing her up with suspicion. It wasn't everyday he found an unknown person leaving the Uchiha quarters.

"I was just leaving a present for my friend for when he returns home," she replied, disappearing in a flutter of ice petals.

Naruto stared at the melting petals, with one thought running through his mind, _'she knows Sasuke?'_

* * *

Once Hinata arrived at the hideout, she was more determined than ever. The bright, positive atmosphere of Konoha would help Sasuke-sama out of the darkness; also knowing that people still wanted him home was pleasing to know. He didn't have to be alone, he was wanted he was just too consumed in revenge to realise it.

Hinata walked to her room, the hideout was silent, which was not unusual considering it was around three in the morning, and everyone was probably resting. Yuno hissed at Hinata and she stroked the snake's head.

"Yuno, I'm leaving for a while, I need you to keep an eye on Sasuke-sama," Hinata's palm was faced up and a dark purple chakra began to form, once it solidified Yuno swallowed it, "now you have part of my chakra inside of you so I can track you when I come back if you're no longer here and remember, stay with Sasuke-sama at all times, you are dismissed." At the dismissal, Yuno slithered off of Hinata's bed and made her way to Sasuke's.

Hinata sat on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, she was taking a massive risk. The snakes had transferred the information on the location of the old lady's whereabouts, but if she left now, there was a chance Madara would lead Sasuke to the Kage meeting. She packed a small bag; she just hoped she could make it back to him in time.

Hinata lifted up the window, and disappeared into the night, unaware of the black eyes that followed her movements before going back to bed.

* * *

Hinata panted, she had made the day journey to the old lady's house in a few hours, the sun burned brightly, the rays shone through the trees. She sat down, and rested against a tree, pulling some water from her bag, in her desperation to quench her thirst she drank too fast, and sputtered the water coming out her nose and mouth.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" an aged voice asked, Hinata looked up, and there was a large, old woman there. She was dressed in a brilliant white dress; the sun's rays that peaked through the branches reflected off of it, making it seems as if she was glowing. She had a big nose and dimples present on her smiling face, her eyes were soft and a light gray, absent of pupils. She was blind.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thank you," Hinata replied, the woman's aura was warm and comforting. She finally noticed the basket cradled in the lady's arm,

"I was wondering, if you could be a doll and help me. As you can see, I am blind and I'm looking for a certain herb, normally I can tell each herb apart from its smell or texture, but I am allergic to the plant, so I cannot touch it without a terrible consequence," the old lady shook her head, and Hinata felt an incredible urge to help her.

'_There's no time, we must find that scroll!' Shi's voice cried out._

Which is exactly what she did.

Soon after, Hinata found the plant and put it in the sealed bag the woman supplied, it was easy to find after it was described, and with Hinata's kekkei genkai, she could locate it with ease.

Hinata carried the old lady's basket, and when they neared closer to her little cottage Hinata stopped, feeling an usual pressure.

The old lady turned around, as she heard the young lady's footsteps come to a stop, she smiled.

"Well, an old lady needs some sort of protection from shinobi and rogues," she spoke, laughter evident in her croaky voice.

Hinata's eyes widened, she was the old lady that held the jutsu she so desperately needed.

"Come child, I can tell you're eager to retrieve it," and the old lady walked to her cottage, Hinata followed, beaming the whole way, she was one step closer to getting Sasuke-sama home.

* * *

Madara could never of been happier, that stupid girl had finally abandoned Sasuke it seemed and at such a brilliant time.

He walked into Sasuke room, he didn't either bother knocking. Sasuke paused mid press up, and stared at the masked man through his bangs and raised an eyebrow.

"Get ready and meet the others and I outside in ten, we're leaving," Madara turned to leave when Sasuke stood up and spoke.

"What about Hinata?"

"Well it seems that the Princess seems to have left us, so we will continue the mission without her"

"Shouldn't we wait for her? We are a team"

"We're going to the Kage meeting,"

"The Kage meeting? That's even more reason to wait for Hinata, we'll single them out and kill them, instead of barging in and taking them all on!"

"Oh but Sasuke, we're not going to kill them all, just one"

"And who might that be?" Sasuke crossed his arms and furrowed his brow; he didn't want to do a mission without Hinata. It would be more risky with one less member, she was strong and smart, a perfect partner for action.

'_You want to protect her," _a voice whispered.

Madara noticed Sasuke's reluctance to go on the mission, so he used his trump card.

"Don't you want to know who is going to be attending?" Seeing Sasuke's interest he smirked behind his mask, "Danzo"

Sasuke tensed, "Hn," and he was reaching for his katana, "I'll meet you in five."

* * *

"How did you know that I came here for the scroll?" Hinata asked as she sipped her sweet green tea and relaxed into the large arm chair. Her eyes focused on the old lady, for an aged blind woman she seemed to function perfectly.

"Well darling, it's not every day that an old lady gets a young woman wondering in the forest nearby, I also recognised that your chakra and the chakra from the snake summons were very familiar, you must their summoner, you must of really want this scroll, they seemed very determined to pass through the barrier, they are very loyal, never gave up." She croaked.

"Ah, I'm sorry if they caused some inconvenience, I _had _to find that scroll, to protect someone very important to me. May I ask how I got through the barrier, that prevent my summons from doing so," Hinata placed her now empty teacup and saucer on the table, she leant forward giving the lady her full attention.

"Ah, well you see, the barrier automatically allows me entrance, but you my darling, were holding the key to unlock it," she smiled.

"The key?"

"The herb, the one I'm allergic to," she answered "ah, I remember around fifteen years ago, a woman with very similar chakra to you came here, she was heavily pregnant and realised that the childbirth would kill her child, she used this jutsu to make sure her child survived," the old lady reminisced.

Hinata smiled at the protection of the mother, she loved Sasuke-sama and needed to protect him, no matter what the risk, "I-I'm sorry for rushing, but I need to return to him as soon as possible as there is someone trying to harm him,"

"Oh no problem dear, I can tell by your chakra that you are genuine in your love for him, shall we get started?" The old lady left the front room, only to return with a brush and ink, "remove the bandages on your arm and we'll start the seals, how many do you want?"

"Well, I have a feeling I need two," Hinata answered, removing the bandages from both arms, they floated to the floor and she outstretched her arms, palms face up.

"Are you sure you're willing to make this risk?" The old lady finally asked.

"It's for the man I love, if he dies, I die" Hinata replied, the lady smiled at her devotion and infused her chakra in with the ink and began to write the appropriate symbols onto Hinata's arm, and repeated it onto the other one. The ink dried and Hinata covered it with her bandages, and smiled at the old lady.

"Is this it? I heard it was a scroll?" Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Ah, of course, that is purely rumours to detour the wrong type of people of figuring out that it's a seal and not a scroll," she replied.

"Thank you," she cried and hugged the old lady, tears welled up, she could finally do it.

'_We can protect him, why have you got two though?' _Shi questioned.

'_One for Sasuke-sama and the one that's going to bring him out of the darkness, it's the only way I could ever repay him,' _Hinata replied.

'_Hn, you're stupid, you do realise the consequences of using it on more than one person, no one will remember that you saved the two of them," _Shi spoke.

'_I don't mind that sacrifice, if it will make them survive, they deserve to live both of them,"_

"_And we don't!?"_ Shi roared.

Hinata smiled, _"What is the point in living in a world, where the man you love can't live it with you? Sasuke-sama will forget about us, and will finally be able to live the life he deserves; he'll find a woman he loves and rebuild the Uchiha's." _

'_Hn,'_ and Shi remained silent.

Hinata looked at the clock, and her eyes widened, "Shit, I've been here far longer than I thought, and I expect that Sasuke-sama has left to kill a very powerful man, surrounded by other powerful people influenced by a very powerful man,"

The old lady coughed out a laugh, and walked Hinata through the door to the barrier, Hinata turned to the old lady and hugged her again, thanking her repeatedly, the old lady returned the hug.

"Now leave, I suspect that your beloved is in danger, Hinata-chan," Hinata left, and jumped from branch to branch, before she faltered and missed a branch, she recovered and carried on.

'_How did she know my name?' _

The old lady laughed a raspy laugh, _'A kind soul, just like her mother'_

* * *

Hinata pumped her legs faster, she past the destroyed area that held the Kage meeting, and finding no sign of Sasuke, she followed her chakra that Yuno swallowed, praising the snake was still with him.

'_I'm going to fucking kill that piece of scum when I next see him, how dare he endanger Sasuke like that! Let me out,' Shi growled. _

Hinata closed her eyes, the curse mark around her neck spread, travelling up to her face and down her chest finishing above her bosom, covering it in swirls and patterns.

Her eyes changed from the pale lilac normal colour, to a bright white. She smirked as dark purple aura surrounded her, and she sped up.

'_Just a little longer, wait for me Sasuke,'_

* * *

Sasuke panted, after killing Danzo, his chakra was drained and obviously someone higher up had it out for him, as his old team mates and sensei appeared, trying to take him back to Konoha, that savage place.

"Sasuke-kun, please!" Sakura pleaded, her emerald eyes shone with tears.

"Shut up Sakura, you nuisance!" Sasuke growled out.

He fell to one knee on top of the water, blood dripped out of his mouth. He looked up to see Naruto charge at him, a blue ball of chakra in his hand, he knew he hand no chakra left to defend himself, he closed his eyes, but felt no pain. Opening them, he spotted the girl that made his heart thump.

The girl crouched in front of him, her hands on the water, causing a shield of water to absorb Naruto's attack.

She stood up, and the shield disappeared, she turned to him, her hands on her hips and she sighed.

"You're going to be the death of me, Sasuke-sama," looking back at the Konoha trio, "I'm sorry, but Sasuke-sama is in no state to return with you,"

"Hinata," he whispered, before he was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

first of all, i apologise for the delay, i couldn't update last week, as last monday was my birthday (yay!) so on the following saturday, i went to comic con in london to spend my birthday money. i also spent this week with my younger niece and had no time to write/update. so i hope you can forgive me! :)

how was it? i didn't want to reveal too much about the jutsu just yet, anyone guessed who the other lady that used this jutsu was? if you have, you will probably have a better insight on the consequences of it, and what it actually does.

and you learn a bit more about how shi came along. there will now be more sasuhina in the future chapters.

i also want to apologise for any errors, i wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, and it is 3:11am.

thank you to:

_Death Sender, Emzy2k11, Xthe-tobi-showX, PhoenixRain26, hateme101, nikols, finestabc, blackirishawk, Saki-Hime, a smiles facade, umnia, AuburnLove, lona1949, luka97, SAMARA-18 and hpnarutardsjedipirate1234. _

for reviewing chapter six.

don't forget to drop a review! :)

thank you for your patience.


	8. War

I don't own Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

Hinata spoke aloud, "Madara, take Sasuke home, I will deal with him when I get back''

Madara appeared next to Sasuke's collapsed body; he picked him up and put him over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. "You always seem to appear at the right times, don't you Hinata-_chan_?" and he disappeared.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and narrowed his eyes at the pale girl, "where have you taken him?"

"Don't worry Naruto-san, I will personally heal him, he will be fine." She smiled sadly at the trio, "I'm glad he has people so dedicated to bring him back to Konoha, but he can't return right now, for the safety of your village," she narrowed her eyes back at the blonde, "so leave."

Naruto produced four clones of himself and they all charged towards Hinata, she sighed and prepared herself for the oncoming attacks.

The first clone went to punch her in the face; bending backwards she then kicked her legs up, doing a back flip and successfully kicking the bottom of the clone's chin, making him fly upwards. She was now in the upright position and the clone poofed away.

"I tried to warn you, Naruto-san," she growled "you will pay for your rash behaviour"

Veins appeared in her eyes, and she singled out the real Naruto, running to him, as water dragons appeared out of the water, devouring the clones. He was momentary stunned at a stranger's use of the familiar kekkei genkai.

Kakashi, seeing his student in trouble, went to rush towards the girl, but realised he couldn't move. Looking down he saw two water snakes curled around his and Sakura's legs, immobilizing the, the more they tried to move, the tighter their grip got.

Hinata jump and twirled, aiming a kick towards Naruto's head, he successfully got out of his stun and blocked the attack with his forearms, but the power behind the kick still sent him skidding back, using this opportunity Hinata manipulated the water to grab his ankle and through him high into the air. Hinata jumped up after him and as he was falling face up, she appeared in front of him. He threw out a punch and she caught his fist in her palm, he tried with the other fist but the outcome was the same.

Now she had both his fists, she gripped them hard and sent out her own chakra through her fingertips, blocking out his chakra points, rendering his fists unable to move. She released his hands and wrapped her arms around him, and somersaulted in the air, landing on the water's surface on her feet, with Naruto in her arms, carrying him bridal style.

She dropped him and he landed on his rear, Yuno appeared out the water and wrapped around him, constricting his movements. A bone then slid out her palm and she grasped it and lifted it up ready to shove it through his skull.

When the point of the bone touched his sun kissed skin on his forehead.

_'Don't kill him Shi!'_ Hinata shouted.

"Just kidding," she then placed her foot on his face, and pushed him on his back, leaving her foot there. She turned to the other two team mates, pointing the bone towards them.

"It is obvious that Naruto and Sasuke will battle, however Naruto needs to tame his demon if he wishes to succeed in gaining more power and protecting Konoha. Madara wants to take over the world and is using Sasuke as a pawn, which is something I do not agree with. If you want any chance of success in bringing him home and understanding his actions, research the Uchiha massacre, there is more than what you've been told."

"I'll stop Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his words slightly muffled as Hinata's foot was on his face.

"Not at the power level you're at now!" Hinata growled back at him, "the battle will be inevitable, but at the difference in strength right now, Sasuke will win and destroy the Konoha. Go and put a leash on that fucking fox, and battle him when the time is right and change the result, do you understand?"

Hinata's and Naruto's eyes met, and he nodded towards her. She smiled at him, his determination was admirable, perhaps if they had met under different circumstances, they would have been friends.

"You're the only one that can save Sasuke, and I expect you know the result of the battle if you do get stronger. Yuno, release him, we're leaving," Yuno uncurled herself from Naruto, and slithered up her leg to take her place wrapped around her mistress's waist.

"Who are you?" Kakashi spoke, she stared at the one eyed Sharnigan user.

"Hinata," and with that she disappeared.

The water dragons bounding Kakashi and Sakura disappeared, and the pink head ran to Naruto to check for injuries.

"Ne, Naruto, what will be the outcome of the battle if you do get stronger?" Sakura asked as she healed a bruise.

It was silent for a while and both other members of Team Seven stared at him before he spoke in an uncharacteristic serious voice.

"We'll both die."

* * *

Hinata appeared by Sasuke's bedside, her eyes returned to normal, and her cursed mark had deactivated. She had healed his injuries, and stroked his head, her hands running through his dark locks.

"Sasuke-sama, you are such a fool. Can't you see he's using you?" she whispered and smiled, "but it's okay, because I'll protect you, I'll always protect you," she closed her eyes, "I love you."

Sasuke's eyes shifted under his lids and he unconsciously smiled slightly in his slumber.

* * *

Back in Konoha, the atmosphere was light and cheerful, when the trio arrived at the gates with their prisoner, Karin; an excited Rock Lee greeted them.

"Ah Kakashi-san, Naruto-san and Sakura-chan, it seems as if our Lady Hokage is just as youthful in her older age, she has awoke, and I am glad-" Rock Lee stopped talking, they had already disappeared to see her, leaving him to an angry prisoner.

"Someone untie me, right now!" Karin shouted, she was glad that Sakura healed her injuries, but the journey here was uncomfortable and she was sick of it.

* * *

"A Hyuga? Are you sure?" The busty blonde asked team seven, shoving more food into her mouth; she had recently awoken and was starving.

"Yes, she could locate Naruto's chakra points and had the Byakugan, she was most definitely a Hyuga, Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied, sweat dropping at the woman's eating habit, he was pretty sure she was swallowing the food whole.

"Shizune!" the woman barked, her assistant came rushing in,

"Yes, Tsuande-sama?"

"Get me Hyuga Hiashi, immediately!"

"Hai!" and she left to get the clan's head. The female Hokage groaned, where was her sake?

* * *

Hinata was in the kitchen preparing food and some tea for Sasuke, he should wake up anytime soon and he would definitely be hungry.

"You should be in bed," she spoke, her back to the intruder that had just entered the kitchen.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, leaning against the doorframe, watching her. "Where were you when we were at the Kage meeting?" he asked.

"Danzo's dead," she ignored his question, and then turned to face him. "You went there, without me, you could have died," she whispered the last bit lowering her head.

"But I didn't, where were you?" He narrowed his eyes at her, she was avoiding his question.

"Jugo and Suigetsu are missing," she took a step closer to him, her head down, "Karin was near death when I saw her, the Konoha nins probably have her now and will interrogate her and finally execute her," another step forward.

"Karin got in the way, I had to injure her, to kill Danzo," Sasuke's cold reply was.

"You shot through her, it was fatal, you weren't going to let anyone get in your way of your revenge, were you?" another three steps forward, she was right in front of him now, she looked up and their eyes clashed. "What about if it was me instead of Karin?"

Sasuke's eyes widened very slightly, and if Hinata wasn't studying his face as closely as she was, she would have missed the action. "Would you of tried to kill me?"

The room was silent, as the question hung in the air. Finally Sasuke opened his mouth, and gave his answer.

"You could never get in the way,"

Hinata's eyes widened and softened, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and went on her tip toes, they both closed their eyes and their lips were centimetres apart before a voice rung out, making Hinata jump apart from him.

"Look who I found," Madara spoke, then turned to face him and the hooded stranger, the stranger removed his hood, showing his pale face.

"K-Kabuto-san" Hinata whispered.

He looked a lot different to what she remembered.

* * *

The Hyuga head waltz into the Hokage's tent, head held high an air of arrogance surrounded him. "Hokage-sama, you requested my presence?"

"Yes, Hiashi-san, take a seat," she waited till he was seated next to Kakashi before dropping the bombshell, "we're here to talk about your daughter,"

"Ah, has Hanabi cause any sort of inconvenience?" he asked,

"No,"

"Then I do not see a point of this meeting, may I be excused?" Hiashi spoke.

"No, we're not here to talk about Hanabi," Tsuande said, a smirk forming, "we're here to talk about your other daughter,"

"I'm sorry to inform you but I've only ever had one-" Hiashi was cut off

"Who is Hyuga Hinata?" Her smirk grew at the stunned look of the usual calm leader.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Kabuto-san?" Hinata questioned, currently everyone (which included Sasuke, Madara, Kabuto and herself) was seated at the rectangle table, sipping tea that Hinata had prepared, Shi recommended that she poisoned it to kill both Madara and Kabuto but with them watching her every move, it was impossible. She placed her teacup and saucer down and narrowed her eyes at him. He had fused himself with Orichimaru; she had to be careful of him being around Sasuke-sama in case he wanted to get revenge.

"No need to give me that look, Hina-chan. I'm not after your precious Sasuke-sama, I'm just simply here to help Madara win the war, since I'm always on the winning side. Although I'm surprised that you fell for the Uchiha's charms, I thought so much better of you, but it seems that you are the same as those other kunoichi, weak and only interested in ones appearance," he smirked.

Hinata slammed her hands on the wooden table, making the teacups shake. How dare he say that she was that shallow, her eyes lost their lilac hue and she fought for control over the cursed seal. She glared at Kabuto, "Watch your tongue, parasite. Before I cut it out and make you eat your ignorant words" She spat, before leaving, he could never understand.

Kabuto whistled, "How scary. She's really protective of you Sasuke," he turned to face the stoic boy, "so tell me, how is she like in bed?"

Madara had to hold the younger Uchiha back from killing the snake man, he sighed, perhaps taking him in had been a bad idea.

* * *

"Hinata? She's dead. She died a long time ago," Hiashi spoke quietly, "she was my eldest and very weak, she was not a leader, she was useless."

"She's still alive, and I believe she's working with Uchiha Sasuke," Tsuande said.

"I-impossible! She was kidnapped by Cloud nins, but by the time we reached them, they were all dead, and we found a small body that was burnt, it had to be her!" Hiashi shouted as he stood up. "There's no way such a weak girl could of survived an attack like that!" he left the tent, fuming.

"So he took that well," Kakashi said. They were all stunned at how a father could talk about his daughter like that.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed, her balled fists shook, her nails began to cut into her palms, making deep crescent marks. How dare Kabuto say such things.

"Ignore what he said, Hinata. He just wanted to get under your skin," she turned towards the voice, and there was Sasuke, "I know you're not that shallow, unlike a certain ex team mate I had," he walked off.

Hinata brow furrowed at the mention of his old team. He was really going to kill them when the time came to it, all three of them, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Her eyes widened at her realisation, summoning Mayu she spoke quickly.

"Find out as much as you can about Hatake Kakashi's genin team, find out who were his two team mates, do you understand?"

"Yesssss, Misstress," Mayu answered and poofed away.

It took an Uchiha to donate a Sharnigan eye, and she was going to find out which Uchiha done it.

* * *

News about the Eight Tailed container still being alive, spread around the ninja world like fire. Naruto stepped on the boat that would take him to his latest mission.

"I feel so bad, while everyone's busy preparing for the war, I'm going to a remote island for some stupid mission," Naruto said to Yamato.

"Ah, but this is a special and very important mission, Naruto, that only you can do" he replied to the grumbling teen.

War was approaching.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of Madara, "why is he here?" she said, referring to Kabuto.

"This is war, I will need all the help I can get, especially since _some_ members here seem to be slightly uncooperative," Madara replied. Narrowing his eyes at the girl, what she done when he and the others went to the Kage meeting was still unknown.

"I don't take orders from you, Madara-_chan_" she teased, grating on his nerves.

"Prepare yourself, we're going to war," Madara grounded out; she was the most annoying person he had encountered, maybe he could kill her soon and claim she died in action.

"A war you will lose," she whispered and left to pack her bag.

War was inevitable.

* * *

aw, hinata confessed to (an unconscious) sasuke! and they nearly kissed! kabuto is back! war is quickly approaching, eep! did you like it?

also thank you to the late birthday messages, you guys are so sweet! *heart* and to Hina(guest) and the others, you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens to hinata!

thank you to

Hina(guest), anlmoon, finfin123, Xthe-tobi-showX, umnia, Emzy2k11, lona1949, luka97, hateme101, hpnarutardsjedipirate1234, blackirishawk, Saki-hime.

for reviewing chapter seven!

and kikyorocks543 for reviewing chapter two and seven. :)

thank you for reading, questions? drop a review!:)


	9. Sunshine

I don't own Naruto. Enjoy~

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata stood side by side in front of Madara and Kabuto.

"How do you expect us to take on all these ninjas with just us? I don't know if you've noticed, but a lot of them are higher than just a Chunin level," Hinata sneered at Madara, she didn't doubt Sasuke's or her own abilities, but the enemies had quality and quantity, this was pretty much a suicide mission.

"Well, little Hinata-chan, we'll have millions of Zetsus to help us-" Madara started

Hinata gasped, "Not a plant, are you hoping that tons of the enemy nins suffer from hay fever?"

Madara ignored her snarky comments and carried on talking, "we also have Kabuto's ability, to bring back the dead"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the snake man, "Oh really now? What are the consequences?"

Kabuto smirked, "There are none. This jutsu makes my summons completely under my control and has no effects on my body or mind,"

"That's impossible, you can't fuck with the dead and have no consequences!" Hinata barked

"Hinata, I thought I told you that pretty girls shouldn't cuss," a new voice broke out.

Hinata's eyes widened she recognised that voice, she whipped her head around and stared at the new arrival.

"Kimimaro-san," except it wasn't her Kimimaro, her one was dead. This was just an imposter; you couldn't bring back the _real_ being without consequences, that was impossible and anyone who thought otherwise was an idiot.

"Perhaps your arrogance about thinking you can control ninjas more powerful than yourself, will lead to you finding out the consequences, Kabuto" Hinata mumbled and carried on staring at Kimimaro.

"Hinata, I want you to scout the area and search for Naruto, if you encounter any enemy nins, get rid of them" Madara ordered.

"Hai," she replied.

"Sasuke, you will conserve your chakra till Hinata finds Naruto, where she will alert you and you will kill him, understood?"

"Hai" his emotionless voice rung out, inside though he was slightly angry at Madara for letting Hinata go into this war alone.

Hinata finally tore her eyes from the Kimimaro shell, and stared at Sasuke. He seemed so calm for a man whose duty was to kill his best friend. She gave a small smile at him and jumped into the forest, ready to fulfil her mission.

Find Uzumaki Naruto, so his best friend can kill him.

* * *

Hinata stopped to rest on a branch, her snake summons had yet to find Naruto, but surely he would be involved in a war to protect his village. Closing her eyes, she allowed Shi to take over her body, her curse seal was freed and the patterns decorated her body.

"Yuno, it's time to summon her" Hinata spoke, Yuno leaned over her shoulder and opened her mouth, on her fork-like tongue laid a seal.

Hinata put her hand over it, and soon a 'poof' sound was her, and clutched in Hinata's hand was a flute, the same flute that Tayuya gave her all those years back.

Hinata bit her thumb and placed it on the branch, summoning one of the strongest snakes summons, Medusa.

Medusa was a very large, cream coloured snake. She had three heads, the one on the right had its eyes sewed shut, the one on the left had its eyes covered by bandages, and the middle head had its eyes open, but they were clouded, she was blind. That's why only a handful of snake summoners could control Medusa, she was powerful but blind, and so Hinata used her flute to control her actions.

"Hinata-hime, alwaysss a pleasure to ssserve," her middle head spoke since she was so hard to control Medusa often never got summoned, her fork tongue whipped out, tasting Hinata's chakra and finding her location, she moved her big head to nuzzle Hinata's cheek. She had grown attached to the young girl and often showed her little acts of affection.

Hinata smiled at the summon, and jumped on her middle head. "Medusa, I need you to find someone for me, but you see, I don't have anything of theirs for you to track, but he's the Kyubi container, and you remember that fox's chakra, right?"

"I remember it faintly so it may take a while for me to pick up on it, but I will try my best in fulfilling your wish, anything else?"

"Yes, kill as many Zetsu's as possible,"

"Understood,"

Medusa only needed Hinata to use her flute if they engaged in battle with the Zetsus or other ninjas. She used her right head to concentrate on finding the scent while her left head concentrated on finding the scent of any oncoming ninjas, her middle head prepared for battle.

As she slid through the forest, effortlessly knocking down trees she stopped. "It seems there is an enemy ninja ahead, male and very strong, his chakra is slightly similar to yours, Hinata-hime, perhaps a relative?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "I want you to move closer, there's no point in cloaking our chakra, if he is Hyuga then his Byakugan will already be activated and he will spot us, as we don't know his blind spot,"

The summon moved closer and Hinata saw him, a male Hyuga with long brown hair, tied in a low ponytail, there were hundreds of Zetsus attacking him and his group, but he was effortlessly destroying them, he moved with grace and deadly accuracy. Hinata noticed that he paid no attention to an oncoming Zetsu, and his group were too busy fighting off others to notice it.

His blind spot! That's why he wasn't attacking, because he couldn't see it. Hyugas had always been overconfident.

* * *

Neji sighed frustrated; there was no end to these plant creatures and there was a girl and a huge snake hiding, watching him and he was sure Shino and Kiba had noticed her too. He needed to get his men to safety before he engaged with her. As he was about to shout for his men to fall back, the girl disappeared.

He turned around, as she appeared behind him with her back facing him, only to kill one of those plant creatures that lurked in his blind spot.

She turned around and he was faced with eyes similar to his own. Her face was covered with black symbols and she only wore bandages, she brought the flute to her lips, and played a beautiful melody.

The snake that accompanied her came into action and its middle head's mouth opened to fire out tiny needles that landed in every plant's head and soon they all burst into flames.

He raised an eyebrow at the girl and she shrugged carelessly.

"Who are you?" Neji questioned, his men now noticed the girl and got in their battle stances.

She stared at them before barking out a laugh, "Please, get your men to stand down and save themselves the embarrassment, you weaklings couldn't take me. I'm very sad to know that my own cousin does not remember me,"

"H-Hinata-sama?"

She winked and him, "Bingo," then her face became serious, "now where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Before Neji could reply, Medusa opened her mouth, "Hinata-hime, it seems I have caught the scent of the Kyubi, do you wish to follow up?"

"Ah well, Neji dear, it seems you don't have to tell me," she jumped onto Medusa's head, and they were off.

Kiba and Shino approached the stunned male, "Who was she?" Kiba asked, she seemed to be a Hyuga but he didn't recognise her scent belonging to Konoha.

"That was Hyuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga Clan," Neji spoke

"If this is true, how come we have never encountered her before?" Shino enquired.

"She's dead."

His uncle had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Hinata stared from afar and the two brothers, "That is not Uzumaki, they are two over muscled men with unusual hair colour and whiskers, " she stated.

"They contain some of the Kyubi's chakra though, I am terribly sorry" Medusa's voice had a slight sad tone, and Hinata patted her head.

"No, it's fine, you've done well. Maybe if we can make them spike their Kyubi chakra, Uzumaki will sense it and come out of hiding," but before Hinata could join the battle, it seemed that one brother was sucked into a jar, in a fit of rage the other brother released an immense about of chakra, before also coming to his demise.

Hinata smirked; she had felt it, the release of the demon's chakra.

He would be here soon, she was sure of it, now she just had to play the waiting game.

* * *

Hinata laid on Medusa; she had retreated from the area where she saw the two brothers being swallowed to an open area in the desert. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the heat, as did her summon. She could hear the cries of a close by battle, as long as she didn't engage with any enemies; she didn't have to kill them. Even though Shi was in control of Hinata's body and was normally very violent, none of these ninjas had attacked Sasuke or herself, so she deemed it unworthy to kill them. Mayu suddenly summoned herself next to Hinata,

"M'lady, it seems we've found out where Kakashi-san got that eyeball, it was from a team mate named Uchiha Obito," she rushed.

"And where is Obito now, Mayu?" Hinata lazily asked.

"That's the problem, records say he died, but not a body was found, meaning-"

"That he could still be alive..." Hinata concluded.

"Hai! Also, the third member of their team, Nohara Rin seemed to be deceased too, we believe Uchiha-san may have had romantic feelings for Nohara-san" Mayu said before she was unsummoned.

"So, Madara is just a broken hearted villain, aye? What's the point in living in a world where your beloved can not live it with you?" Hinata mumbled to Medusa, "You make a new world."

Medusa only hissed and went back to sleeping.

The reason for Madara wanting to make a new world was bittersweet, she laughed.

* * *

Sasuke silently fumed, he had received no word from Hinata and to be blunt, he was worried about her. What if something had happened to her and she died? No, that couldn't happen, he reasoned with himself, she was stronger than those ninjas out there, he was sure of that.

He closed his eyes and began to meditate, though the only thing on his mind was Hinata's safety.

Night had fallen and Hinata whined, there was still no sign of Uzumaki Naruto, she was about to return back to Sasuke, when Medusa's head lifted up.

"Hime, it seems that the Kyubi's chakra has infiltrated my sensing range, do you wish to engage?"

Hinata beamed; finally the saviour of Sasuke has arrived.

"Hai, proceed to hunt him down,"

It was time, soon Sasuke would be free. Free of the hatred, of Madara's clutches, of the pain, of revenge.

So very soon.

* * *

She sat on top of Medusa's head hidden behind large boulders but she made no attempt to cloak her chakra as she looked down at Naruto and three other unknown people. It was a brilliant sight, Naruto had tamed the Kyubi, and the power oozed out of him, he was bright like a small ray of sunshine, a ray of hope. Hinata could feel Shi get excited at the power the four individuals released and Hinata threatened to take control again.

Shi immediately calmed down.

Hinata knew that the four could feel Medusa's and her own presences, but the woman and older man seemed to be ignoring her as they were determine to stop Naruto and this 'Bee' man from passing.

Hinata was about to jump down and intervene, she knew she couldn't take on the two but she could distract them long enough for Naruto and Bee to pass. However, before she could do that, the older man, who she found out was the Raikage made the mistake of saying that Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, was a failure.

Naruto made a speech of saying that his father was not a failure, but a savoir. The woman, who was to be the current Hokage, supported Naruto, and stood in front of him and Bee, claiming that she would fight the Raikage and that killing Naruto, to prolong Madara's plans would be foolish.

Hinata had to agree with the Hokage killing Naruto would be stupid, but if Naruto died by fighting the Raikage then he was not worthy of saving Sasuke.

Naruto flashed past the Raikage, but he could keep up with Naruto's new found speed, he punched Naruto and the boulders behind him were destroyed.

Hinata's eyes widened, the Raikage was going at Naruto with the intent to kill, and there was no way anyone could survive that punch, it was impossible. She stood up on Medusa's head, but she smiled when she saw Naruto appear behind the Raikage unharmed, he had a greater speed than the Raikage and dodged his punch.

"Just because my father is not here, doesn't mean he failed," Naruto looked up, "and I will end this war myself and take on everyone's hatred, I will be the savoir."

Hinata had not doubts about Uzumaki Naruto now; he was going to save Sasuke.

* * *

The Hokage and Raikage looked up to where they felt someone's presence, but whoever it was, disappeared without a trace. They turned to each other and nodded, running the opposite direction to where Naruto was heading.

* * *

Naruto and Bee's path was blocked by a giant three headed snake; they got in their battle stances and prepared to attack the blinded beast.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a voice called out and in front of them appeared a petite girl with patterns all over her and her body scarcely covered with bandages, leaving very much of her tone, white skin exposed.

"How very nice it is to see you again," her voice was soft, "I see you took my advice, and put that fox on a leash," she placed a hand on her hip and smiled at him.

His eyes opened in recognition, he knew he recognised her from somewhere

_A bone then slid out her palm and she grasped it and lifted it up ready to shove it through his skull._

Naruto touched his forehead at the memory; she was the one that accompanied Sasuke. Before he could demand where Sasuke was, she opened her mouth and answered his question.

"You wish to see Sasuke-sama, is this correct?"

Naruto nodded his head at her question.

"Well then, follow me," she turned around and began walking to the snake, "Bee-sama, you can't join," she turned back to face the duo, her eyes narrowed. "Get lost." She barked rudely.

Jumping on Medusa, ready to lead Naruto to his demise, she caught him nod to Bee silently ordering him to return to his brother.

"Get on," she ordered, and he jumped onto Medusa next to her. "Ready?" she turned and asked him. Naruto nodded to her.

"Medusa, proceed to go to Sasuke-sama, tell him we have Uzumaki-san,"

"Right away, Hinata-hime," Medusa answered and travelled towards the hideout where Sasuke was currently residing in.

She closed her eyes; soon this would be all over.

* * *

how was it? soon sasuke and naruto will meet and the final battle will happen and hinata's fate will be revealed and so will madara's and kabuto's. dun dun dunnn. ((wow i updated late, but the good news is that now, i don't have any exams/assignments/college open evenings till jan, yay *dances*. since i'm off school for being ill, i thought that i might as well put a few finishing touches (and edit it slightly since i was quite far behind on the anime) on this chappie and release it into the wild)).

thank you to

_chira airay, Saki-Hime, blackirishawk, carina05, kikyorocks543, hateme101, hpnarutardsjedipirate1234, Emzy2k11, HiN4-cH4n, luka97, z-z Shamira z-z, umnia, lona1949, PhoenixRain26._

for reviewing chapter 8.

(also to hateme101, the reason she got kidnapped was the same in the actual naruto storyline (for her eyes), her dad just acted that way out of disbelief/denial.)

thank you for your patience, don't forget to **review**!

p.s thank you all so much for getting this story over 100 reviews, my goal was about 50 but you guys have been so nice! so thank you all so much *hands out virtual cookies* you are all too sweet!


End file.
